Adventure Time: Dying Twilight
by Vir O'Lore
Summary: (Now AU)This is the second part of the Blood of the North Wind saga. You should read Adventure Time: Days' End before reading this. This is split into two parts, one continues Finn's story(odd number chapters) and the other follows Finn's human family during the last days of the Human Kingdom(even number chapters). (Lots of OCs are in this story)
1. Wandering Swordsman

Adventure Time: Dying Twilight

Chapter 1

As a man of twenty-two with somewhat long unkept blood red hair and green eyes was walking in a large canyon, four young men surrounded him. The four men stopped as one of them began to speak,

"Well, well, what do we have here? What's with the Jap sword, are you some kind of wandering swordsman wanna-be or what?"

"You sure this guy isn't a chick? All that hair on 'em has me guessing," said one of the other men that surrounded the red head.

"His sure is an ugly one if he is," answered another of the four.

"Man, I don't care if she's ugly, as long as I can put my…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a guy and I don't sling that way and my hair is not that long. So, do you four mind moving out of my way?"

Three of the four men jumped at the sound of the red head's voice, as the three forgot about him as they were arguing about the number of holes a woman has. The one that seemed to be the leader of the four answered while keeping eye contact with the red head,

"Well you see, you my friend aren't going anywhere. It's been a while since my friends and I had something to eat and I see you a good bit of stuff that pack you got there, so…"

"It's fire wood not food, you dumbass bandit."

"Oh, looks like we done found a self-righteous prick who thinks he's better than everyone else," the leader of the four yelled as he started to quickly walked up to the red head and putting a pistol up in his face continuing, "Listen up you little shit, you best choose your next words carefully or blow your brains out!"

"I would suggest that you put the gun away before you and your friends get yourselves killed."

The angered leader of the group started to pull the trigger of the gun, when in a flash the red headed man removed the katana that hung horizontally at the back of his hip and sliced through the man's arm and neck. One of the remaining three came at the red head with a large wrench. The red headed man dodged by jumping to an almost inhuman height into the air, keeping his sword in his left hand in a underhand style as his put his right hand a few inches from his face. To the three men below him, it seemed that he was screaming into his hand even though there was no sound coming from him. The red head pushed his right hand toward the man with the wrench, sending out a sound wave that crushed the man and the ground under him, leaving a crater where the man was and a large dust cloud over the area. One of the last two men tried to see through the dust and heard the screams of the other before the sound of steel cutting through flesh silenced him. The last of the bandits then saw a pair of green eyes in the dust cloud; they were filled with pleasure from the earlier kills, not from the death of the bandits but from the pain and fear that the bandits felt when they died. As last bandit tried to get away, he started crying for mercy, only to meet the same fate same the other three. The blood red haired man quickly brought the katana to his side, getting the blood off it, and returning it to its olive green sheath. The man's green eyes now filled with grief over killing the bandits and not giving them one last chance to change, as he began to continue his journey once again.

After a few hours of walking, the man stated talking to himself,

"Why is it that everyone I meet now either wants to eat me, rob me, kill me, and/or rape me? And why am I talking to myself, am I really going that craz… Hey, there's someone up ahead, sweet algebraic human interaction!"

Finn woke to find himself in a large canyon; he could feel that he was seventeen again. He also found that he was wearing blue jeans, his old blue t-shirt, his father's greenish blown cloak, and one of his old awesome bear hats, which he then pushed down so it looked like a hood would pushed down. He also found his family demon blood sword lying on the ground next to him. He picked it up, thinking about his fake life and what Stormo said, and brought it to his throat to keep him from having to losing all his loved ones again. He was about to slit his throat when someone grabbed the blade of the sword yelling,

"What the math do you think you're doing?"

Finn looked at the person who grabbed the blade of his sword and saw himself when he was thirteen, but when he blinked Finn saw it was a twenty-two year old man with slightly long unkept blood red hair and green eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt with purple shoulders that looked like shoulder armor in the away the color sat on the mainly grey shirt, and had a katana with an olive green and dulled gold hilt in an olive sheath hanging horizontally at the back of his hip, so he could wield it in his left hand in a under hand style. The man asked again,

"What the math do you think you're doing? Give me that!"

The man snatched the sword away from Finn, who saw that the man's hand was starting to bleed from gripping the sword blade harder. Finn was about to say something when the man yelled at him,

"Don't you dare give me some self-pity bullshit about how life is so curl to you or how the world would be better off without you or…"

"Fine, I won't fucking kill myself, just give me back my sword, asshole!"

"You really think I'm going to give someone who just tried to kill himself his sword back because he said he wasn't going to kill himself? I'll give it back after I'm sure you won't kill yourself."

Finn was going to argue more but decided to humor the man. Seeing that it was getting dark the man slung his blown worn-out backpack that looked like it was once a different color before it faded and became blown form all the dirt and mud that got on it, and started pulling out pieces of wood. The man then pulled out some flint and a knife and made a fire before taking out two lizards, putting each on its own stick, and started to cook them. He looked at Finn and asked,

"So, you got a name?"

"Aren't you supposed to give your name first before asking someone for theirs?"

"I saved your life so I think I'm aloud to ask before giving mine."

"Well I didn…," Finn sighed and continued, "My name's Finn, Finn The Human."

"Good, nice to meet you, Finn The Human, even if your middle and last name are a little strange. My name is Marshall Lee Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andres Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser The Third Van Dan Wesson Noble, but you can just call me Marshall."

Finn looked at the Marshall and asked, "And you say I have a strange name?"

"So, why were you trying to kill yourself, Finn?"

"You'll just think I'm crazy and beside it's a long story."

"I've got time and I'm sure your story isn't that crazier than mine."

As Marshall asked, Finn told him everything from his seventeenth birthday to the Cosmic Owl flying at him after Stormo told him about Goliad. He also told Marshall that he did not want to go through seeing everyone die again. Marshall had a dumbfound look on his face and asked,

"No offense to the people who are, but are you retarded?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe you, but the whole 'I don't want to see my loved ones die again' thing is just stupid! You're getting a second chance to save them and with the skills of a weapons master! I would give anything just to get the second chance!"

Finn looked at Marshall and saw that he meant what he was saying and not just giving some anti-suicide speech. Finn then asked,

"So, why are you out here?"

Marshall looked at Finn with anger in his eyes, not at Finn but something he made him think about, and said,

"I'm hunting down the Vampire King."

Marshall then changed the subject by talking about his past. He talked about all the adventures he and a girl he wouldn't tell the name of went on. He also talked about his katana, which he named Kiba, and how he found it in an old pawnshop. Finn told him about his sword and his family. After Marshall couldn't think of anything to talk about he just sat and stared at the fire. He looked up when Finn stretched out his hand and said,

"Well, Marshall Lee Van Dan Wesson Noble, I, Finn The Human, will help you with this algebraic of righteous quest."

For a second Marshall saw a flame of life in his eyes before they went back to the dead blue they were when we met and said, "Mathematical! But you're still not getting your sword back yet."

Finn gave a sigh of defeat before quietly yelling,

"Damn it!"

**Well, that's it for the first chapter of the second part of Blood of the North Wind saga. I hope you guys liked it and review. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter, which will start Finn's family's part of the story, up in a day or two. Oh, and tell me what ya'll think of Marshall Noble. Who ever knows where most of Marshall's name came from gets a cookie.**


	2. The One Armed Bear

Adventure Time: Dying Twilight

Chapter 2

A human man walked down the halls of a castle filled with more humans towards the throne room. He was wearing breast armor with a blue long-sleeve shirt under it, a greenish brown cloak that kept his left arm from being seem, tan pants with thigh guards over upper part of it, dark brown boots, and a helmet with bear ears and a bear hat under it. As the man walked toward the door to the throne room the two human soldiers standing at each side of the door opened it for the man, who continued into the throne room. He walked half way through the door of the room and the throne and knelt down, making a fist with his right hand and moving it over his heart. On the throne was a man, only a few years younger than the man knelling before him, with ten guards standing on each side of the throne. The man on the throne wore golden cloths, robes, a loin hat with an orange gold main and trimmings, and a gold crown that sat on top of the loin hat. He looked at the man kneeling in front of him and spoke in a commanding but friendly voice after he signaled the nobles in the room to leave,

"Rise Commander of the Knights, Sir Finn of the White Bears."** (Yeah Finn The Human's dad is also named Finn, just go with it.)**

Sir Finn stood bringing his arm to his side saying in a more stating tone than asking,

"You called for me my Lord?"

"Please Finn, I might be king but you can still just call me, Tex. I was only being formal so the nobles wouldn't get all puffy about me having a friendly talk with my good friend."

The king then sat in a way more suitable to his liking as he told the guards to leave.

"The King of the Humans shouldn't be addressed in such a manner, King Texan."

King Texan threw his crown toward Sir Finn's feet, but he grabbed it before it hit the ground as King Texan replied with a smile,

"Then you are king for awhile so I can take a break."

Sir Finn walked up to King Texan putting the crown back on his head saying with a similar smile,

"Then as my first deed as king is to reappoint you as king, Tex."

King Texan let out a short sigh of defeat as he stood up from the throne and started laughing saying between laughs,

"You know I should have those nobles that say you're planning to overthrow me, sent to a few years of hard labor for lying to me!"

"That seems a little merciful for high treason, don't you think?"

"Ha, not to those over fed walking meatballs, they'll properly beg to be put down just to get out of cleaning the floor themselves!"

"So, was that all you called me for?"

"To the other nobles yes, but I called you here to ask you to go to the Candy Kingdom or any other kingdom you trust to see if they'll be willing to trade with us."

"I'm sure most of the nobles wouldn't like that idea and that's why you wanted to ask me to do this in secret, correct?"

"Aye, most of them believe that if we start trading with other kingdoms that we will either be hunted down like the days of old or that the different he might end up having mix-blood children. The first I can understand their worry, but the second I can't see why they care about something as petty as that. Oh, and take Marcus with you, so it looks like you're just going on a scouting trip or something like that. Where is that blasted wolf anyway, I sent someone to get him to come to our meeting an hour before summoning for you?"

"Knowing my brother, he's was too busy with that old world weapon to even notice the servant you sent. Would you like me to bring him to you before we leave?"

"Please don't, I don't what to sit on that bloody throne more than I have to," King Texan pointed with his thumb at the throne and continued, "Just tell him what I told you, Finn."

"And when would you like us to leave?"

"Sometime this week if you don't mind."

"Then I will go get ready to leave in the morning, King Tex."

King Texan just waved him off and called as Sir Finn left the throne room,

"Good luck, Finn of the White Bears."

Sir Finn rolled his eyes as he walked toward his brother's workshop. A few noble were standing around the entrance, most likely wanting to see Sir Finn cuffed in chains and being dragged off to be executed, but they hid their disappointment under fake smiles as they greeted the knight commander as he pasted them. Sir Finn's brother was only a year older than him and had black hair and green eyes. When he got to his brothers workshop, Sir Finn could hear a young servant girl pleading with his older brother,

"Please Lord Marcus, the King has asked for you two hours ago, you must go or he might take offense!"

Sir Finn walked into the workshop seeing his brother, the second in command of the knights, Sir Marcus of the wolves, trying to wave the servant girl away, but as always Roxana kept trying to get him to stop working on the old world tech he finds during his outings, the one he would spend the most time on was an weapon that had multiple barrels that would spin as it shot metal objects from the barrels as they made as compete cycle. Roxana grabbed Marcus' arm to drag him to the throne room and before Sir Finn could speak, there was a loud bang. Roxana and Marcus looked towards Sir Finn, seeing that the weapon shot off and nearly missed Sir Finn, making a small hole in the wall, but since this was normal in the workshop the walls were made so the bullets wouldn't go completely through them. Sir Finn after years of these accidences has become used to them and said,

"There's no need for to go now, the King just wanted to give Marcus and me a mission that's all."

Roxana hit the back of Marcus' head scorning him,

"See, you misted the meeting, you lazy bastard!"

Sir Finn smiled at how the young red headed and brown eyed servant girl, who was only two years older than his son, could change from a meek child to a nagging wife, who is angry at her husband for selling the wrong farm animal. She saw him smiling and yelled at him,

"Why the hell are you smiling about? I have no time for this; I leave the bloody fool in your hand, Sir Finn!"

With that, Roxana stormed out of the workshop and into the castle. Sir Finn looked at his older brother and stated as he laughed,

"If she wasn't half your age she would make a great wife for you."

Marcus sighed and replied,

"We might as well get married, since all the other servants and her parents think I'm sleeping with her. I think it would be better than marrying a woman that hasn't even blossomed yet."

Sir Finn and his brother laughed at the reference of about half of the nobles and their wives. Sir Finn then told Marcus what King Texan wanted them to do. Once he was done, Marcus asked,

"So, if we can leave anytime this week then why do we have to leave in the morning?"

"Because, my dear brother, I wouldn't be able to get you out of here if we left any other time. Also, it lets me make sure you don't lose the family symbol, again."

"Ha, jokes on you then, I have it on right now," Marcus said as he pulled the hood of a light black wolf hat and then put his arms out to his sides in a way one would do to show off what they were wearing. Sire Finn smiled and said before turning to leave,

"Good, don't lose it, because you'll need to wear on our mission and unlike your 'wife' I would be as gentle as a slap to the back of the head."

"I'll keep it on for the mission, don't worry, and don't go spreading rumors, I have enough already."

Sir Finn went to his apartment in the castle, where he was greeted by his son, Rufus. Rufus looked like his uncle but with blue eyes. He looked at his father and then around him to make sure no one else was listening before stating,

"You and Uncle are going on a mission to the Candy Kingdom for the King."

Sir Finn had a surprised look on his face. He knew his son was good at finding out secrets, but he didn't know that he was able to find out about the mission in only an hour after it was given. Rufus smiled and said,

"The King told me about it before you were summoned."

Sir Finn nodded and asked,

"Did he want you to go with us?"

"He did, but I turned him down," Rufus saw the puzzled look on his father's face and continued, "Someone has to keep up with the knight's day to day business, besides that fool, Murdock."

"It was a very wise decision to me, Finn," Clair, Sir Finn's wife and Rufus' mother walked into the living room of the apartment. She had brown hair that hid under her white rabbit hat and blue eyes. Sir Finn nodded his agreement, took his helmet and hat off, putting them on a rack made for them and the rest of his armor. His blonde hair and bright green eyes showing as he took off his cloak, revealing than he did not have a left arm.

**Yeah, I forgot to say what Roxana's hat looked like. It's a yellow fox hat, now you know. **What do ya'll think of all the OCs and the chapter? Sorry if this chapter was slow. The next chapter will be continuing Finn The Human and Marshall Noble's half of the story. And just so ya'll know at the time this chapter takes place in there is only about five hundred humans living in the Human Kingdom, which is only the castle grounds and the animal hats are family symbols(the reason why Sir Finn wears a different hat than his brother and son will be told later). Remember to review or I WILL hunt you down.


	3. Kiba

Adventure Time: Dying Twilight

Chapter 3

Finn The Human and Marshall Lee Noble were walking in the direction Marshall was heading when they met. Marshall still had Finn's family demon blood sword, resting it on his shoulder as they walked, while Finn carried Marshall's backpack along with his own. There was still a good bit of fire wood in the pack, when added with what was in his backpack, which he still hasn't checked to see what it was, made Finn's load a bit more than unfair.

"So, why do I have to carry your backpack?"

"Because, I'm carrying your math family sword. Did your adopted dad really make this out of demon blood?"

"That's what he said on the holo-tape. And how does you carrying my sword, which you still won't give back equal up to me carrying all the my other stuff plus your backpack filled with fire wood and food?"

"We ate all the food I had last night, but that does reminded me of something."

With that Marshall threw the demon blood sword past Finn, nearly missing him. Finn looked at his sword that had impelled a lizard to the ground and looked back at Marshall, who yelled in excitement,

"I really just hit a lizard by throwing a sword without taking something off of you, wow, I'm more badass than I thought!"

"What you threw my sword past me thinking it would cut something off, what's wrong with you?"

Marshall ran over to the sword and lizard saying,

"Nothing, I just knew I would be hungry tonight if we didn't have anything to eat."

Finn just looked at the twenty-two year old red head with a mix of joy and anger, joy from the fact that they'll have something to eat and anger at the fact that he almost lost an arm for such a small meal. Marshall walked toward Finn, taking the lizard off the sword, putting it in his backpack, and continued on his way. Finn just shook his head in disbelief that his new traveling companion could have just killed him with his own sword trying to kill a lizard for food, before he started following Marshall again. They had walked for miles and if it wasn't for the fact that they were walking in a canyon, Finn would have said that they were lost. Marshall seemed to not take notice as he was catching more lizards in the same manner as the first. Finn stayed a few steps behind he so he would get in the crossfire. Upside was that Marshall had killed five more lizards out of the eight he tried to kill after the first one. Marshall didn't seem to concern about getting food but he seemed to just be playing around like a child would after learning a cool trick. Marshall suddenly asked,

"Hey, if a sword made out of demon blood is red, does that mean that a sword made out of angel blood would be blue?"

"Marshall, how am I supposed to know something like that?"

"Well, you have a sword made out of the blood of some demon and you're a seventy year old weapons master in a seventeen year old body, so I just guessed that you would know."

"To be honest, I don't know what color it would be, but I would guess that it would be a stranger sword if it was made out of angel blood instead of demon blood."

Marshall gave a node in understanding and looked at the sky to see what time it was. It was close to twilight as the sun was setting behind the walls of the canyon. Marshall walked over to Finn taking off his backpack and pulled out some of the wood that he had in it. Finn was a little puzzled by how Marshall would switch between the child-like and very talkative twenty-two year old to a twenty-two year old emo mute that would never what he was do, which caused a few awkward moments. Marshall looked at Finn and said,

"Hey, stop zoning out it's creeping me out."

Finn shook his head and instead of saying something back, he started to look through his backpack to see what was making it so heavy. Looking in the pack, Finn found that it was filled with rocks and nothing more. Finn's right eye twitched at the sight as he knew Marshall didn't put then in there, which only left the Cosmic Owl.

"Why do you have rocks in your backpack, when you've been complaining about how heavy our backpacks were?

Finn jumped when he heard Marshall, who had somehow sneaked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Marshall started rolling in laughter, as Finn looked at him angry that he was the butt of some joke, but the anger left as he asked,

"So, have you ever seen a Vampire or are you just hunting the king of them for the Hell of it?"

Marshall stopped laughing, getting up with a same angry face as the one he had when he told Finn that he was hunt the Vampire King, and answered,

"Yes, I've come across the King of the Vampires, himself. I saw him kill the closest thing to a father I had after the war and do something even worst to…"

"That girl who was always with you in the stories you told me," Finn finished for the now sadden Marshall. Marshall nodded in a quick movement making his blood red hair flop up and down. He was going to say something to Finn, when they heard a sound coming from the direction they were heading. The two young men looked into the now darkened canyon, the only light for them being the fire Marshall made. Marshall slowly handed Finn his sword, whispering to him,

"You better keep your promise, Finn."

Finn gripped the hilt of the sword, as he nodded his head to confirm that he would keep it. They could see a human shape coming towards them. The shape called out,

"Greetings, Marshall Lee Noble and friend, it's a nice night for a walk. Isn't it?"

**Review so I can know what ya'll think of the story, characters, grammar, and all that jeez. Also, I'm sorry to those that read The One Thing You're Sure Of for spoiling some of the things about Marshall that you wouldn't have found out until later on, please forgive me. D': Also, please tell me if I'm making everyone the same person but with different bodies.**


	4. Happy Birthday

Adventure Time: Dying Twilight

Chapter 4

The morning after King Texan gave them their orders; Sir Finn woke to see that it was still a few hours before dawn. He moved slowly out of bed, so he wouldn't wake his wife, only to find that she was not in bed at all. Sir Finn sighed at the fact that he wasted time trying to sneak out of bed for no reason. Clair and Rufus were waiting for him in the next room, when Sir Finn came out of his and Clair's bedroom; he saw that the two had made a somewhat large meal for him. Rufus had the same cold face he always had since his daughter was born. Sir Finn felt sorry that his son had to go through the lost of his only daughter's mother, Faith. Faith was a beautiful young woman for her age, beauty second only to Clair in Sir Finn's mind anyway, with sandy blond hair and brown eyes. She was going to marry Rufus after their child was born, but died during childbirth. He remembered the day after her death and the birth of his son's daughter, Rufus finally stopped crying over Faith's death and told him, "I was too weak and ignorant to save Faith, but I will become strong and learn everything I need to so that if I have to, I can save my Susan."

Sir Finn remembered seeing a full grown man instead of his son, who seemed too young to even make a child let alone have one, and that was the last he saw of his little Ruf. The look on Rufus' face never truly changed after that, only signs of happiness were when he was taking care of Susan, who wore her mother's family symbol, a grey cat. Rufus saw the sadness in his father's eyes and said to him, "Now Father, you need to cheer up before Susan wakes up or you might make her up set."

Rufus gave a smile that look unnatural on the young man after years of having an overly serious look on his face. Sir Finn was going to ask why he seemed so happy, not that he was against his son's joy, before remembering that it was is granddaughter's birthday. He then felt anger towards himself for telling the King that he would leave that day instead of the next. "Don't worry, she'll understand as long as you bring her something when you come back," Rufus told his father with an all knowing and caring tone, which made Sir Finn jump in surprise from the strange tone his son had in his voice. Sir Finn looked to his wife, who had the same surprised look on her face. "Rufus are you feeling well?"

"Yes Father, I apologize for worrying you," Rufus answered as his face returned to its naturally serious look. Sir Finn was going to say something when the door of Susan's bedroom began to open, showing Susan's small body as she opened the door. "Good morning Sue and happy birthday," Sir Finn happily called to his granddaughter. Susan just gave a quick nod and a smile in reply, all the castle's doctors said that since she had not learn to talk by now that she would mostly be a mute for the rest of her life. Her grandparents and father knew better and that she would speak when the time came.

Marcus had woken at sunrise, half-surprised that his bother hadn't waked him up already. Marcus looked around the room finding that Sir Finn wasn't waiting for him somewhere in the room like he usually does if he doesn't just wake him up. He then remembered what day it was and got out bed, getting dressed, and walked out of his bedroom and into his workshop. He went to one of the many side tables, opened one of its many draws, and took out a small box wrapped in colorful paper and a blue and green ribbon tied around it. He stated his way to his brother's apartment, gift in hand. A few children ran up to him, asking if he could play with them, but to their sadness he had to turn them down. He was known to be one of the few men to spend time with the children for their sake and not for some sick self gain. He just knew that if he didn't spend time with them, his brother would have them all following him around the castle. Marcus laughed to himself at the thought of the great "One Armed Bear" being followed by an army of children. As much as he loved his brother he could see that Sir Finn wasn't the best father, he always did his best but do to spending so many years of being gone for sometimes half a year, only to be with his family for a few days before leaving on another mission for the King. Marcus was snapped back into the real world by a child's voice,

"Marcus, is that Sue Sue's birthday gift?"

Marcus turned knowing who's voice it was and answered,

"Indeed it is. Where's the gift you got her, Kess?"

Kess was a small boy of five, who was the son of the woman that had won Marcus' heart when they were children. Kess' father had been killed by the wounds he received from a pack of fire wolves that attacked him, not many men can say they killed one let alone a whole pack. Sadly, he left a wife and an unborn Kess. The small boy spoke up as he pulled out his own colorfully wrapped box,

"Right here, Marcus! Mama has to finish her work so she'll be a little late."

"I'm sure Sue Sue won't mind," Marcus reinsured the boy. Marcus and Kess continued to Sir Finn's apartment, like how a father and son would walk together. As they were turning the corner to another apartment hall, the two heard shouting coming from right outside of Sir Finn's apartment. Marcus started walking faster, almost running, towards the shouts to find guards surrounding a man with red skin, dark purple hair, and well over six feet tall. Marcus knew the man well; he was his and Sir Finn's half brother after all. Marcus angrily ordered the guards to stand down. Some did as they were ordered, while a few still kept the red skinned man at spear point, as said man said to the remaining guards, "I would listen to your better, boys."

"Knell, you know better than to belittle the guards." Sir Finn stated as he came out of his apartment, his brothers could tell that he was in no mood for a petty misunderstanding like this. The remaining guards stood down once Sir Finn order for them to and left with the others that had already went back to their posts. Sir Finn turned to his half fire elemental brother with an angry look, "Knell, you know that if Marcus and I had not intervened, the guards would have attacked you. I'm surprised that you were able to sneak this far into the castle."

"Sorry that I wanted to see my niece on her birthday," Knell said sarcastically with a sly smile on his face. Sir Finn growled as Marcus laughed at how Knell spoke to their brother. Sir Finn was going to scorn Marcus, when Susan came out of the apartment. Once she saw Knell she screamed for joy as she ran up to him, hugging his legs. Knell had always been glad that his human blood kept him from burning anyone who wasn't a fire elemental. Knell gently pushed her away so he could kneel down, pulling out something wrapped in brown leather and string keeping the leather in place as he did so. The half fire elemental handed Susan her gift. She unwrapped it as so as it was in her small hands; it was a crystal-like stone that changed colors every few seconds tied to a thin piece of leather to make a necklace. Susan tried to hug her half fire elemental uncle's neck, but he was still too tall for her jump. Knell took the necklace and put it on her, before picking her up for her to hug his neck like she wanted. Kess stared at Sir Finn and Marcus' half brother in awe, which got the eyes of the human/fire elemental hybrid. "It's rude to stare, you know." Knell said as he set Susan down. Kess shook his, "I didn't know Sue Sue had another uncle." The boy stated, still holding Susan's gift.

Before Knell could say anything, Susan ran up to Kess and grabbed the gift he was holding, "Is this for me?"

Kess nodded, "yes," blushing, which caused Marcus and Knell to snicker. Sir Finn just sighed, putting his hand to his face and suggested, "Let's go into the apartment before anything else happens."

"Fine, but you need to work on the guards or they're not going to stand that much of a chance against a real enemy," Knell replied as he walked into the apartment, followed by the two children and Marcus. Sir Finn waited a little before he followed, thinking, "This is going to be the longest morning in my whole damn life, isn't it?"

**Author's Note: Yeah, sorry that it took so long. I had some writer's block lately and Sr. class school stuff. Anyway, hope ya'll like the chapter (even if it's slow) and I'm not sure yet but I think most of the future chapters will be about Sir Finn and his family more than Finn The Human and Marshall Noble. The reason being that there's a lot of stuff that leads up to the human's down fall that would suck to leave out (hint: Sir Finn meeting a princess who is in the series). Also, I guess this would be now an AU fanfic, since the Jake's pups were born (wish that Ghost was one of the real ones). So, tell me which OC is your favorite so far and review. One last thing, special thanks goes to Machanical Man Delta for reviewing and getting me to get back to writing this.**


End file.
